


My Protector

by Vylad



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Friendship, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vylad/pseuds/Vylad
Summary: Eternatus protects Zero from Glastrier-Just a drabble while I work on larger projects(Cross-posted from Wattpad)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	My Protector

As I rushed to the village I could feel fear grip me. This was all my fault! I should of minded my own business. Instead I grew that stupid carrot and now Glastrier was after all the villagers and their carrots! They've been struggling so much as of late and now I made it worst.

I skidded to a halt, the snow kicking up as I did so, my eyes narrowing as I gazed dead ahead at what was before me. Glastrier wrecking everything!

Calyrex stared in horror and shook it's large head. "I don't have enough strength the tame Glastrier..." It paused before looking to me. "Human Child! I request of you to please protect the village!"

I gazed back to the village then looked at Peony's floating body and smiled weakly. My knuckles were turning white with how hard I was clenching them so I let out a low breath to calm myself and raced over to where Glastrier was terrifying the village.

"Hey!" I called out, I felt like my voice was drowning out in the rough wind but I could tell it heard me.

I held a steady gaze as it turned to look at me. I could feel my heart pounding, it was hard to breath here, my breathe came out in little white puffs and I just wanted to calm down. Pokèmon can sense distress or fear.

Glastrier stared at me then reared back and neighed loudly. as it landed back on the ground I watched in horror as it charged directly for me. I know I'm supposed to act brave and be strong, but seeing this creature charge right at me made me freeze up in terror, I couldn't even move my hands to protect myself. I was just... frozen.

A bright flash appeared before me and my eyes widened in shock as Eternatus forced itsef out of it's pokèball to float between me and Glastrier. Glastrier skidded to a halt but I could hear a loud neigh from Glastrier and I heard Eternatus roared right back at it. The entire villages gasped in shock at the sight. "What is that!" The Mayor shouted in terror.

When I could finally move again I shouted out. "Thanks, Eternatus! Now use Flamethrower please!" I shot out my hand as I spoke making the huge purple and red, glowing, dragon-poison type snarled at the ice-type before a huge breath of fire escaped it's opened jaws. Glastrier cried out in pain before turning and charging straight for a village resident. I gasped out in shock but before I could order another flamethrower, it suddenly stopped. I turned my head to look at Calyrex who looked incredibly weakened, yet proud of itself. It had it's arm outstretched and I smiled at him, the cold not bothering me one bit anymore. Glastrier neighed loudly before turning once more and racing right out of the village, Eternatus roaring after it and shooting off a warning Flamethrower after the Glastrier.

I smiled warmly before collapsing to the cold, snowy ground. I gasped for air before shakily standing up and rushing over to Eternatus, wrapping my arms around it. "Thank you so much!" I whispered to it. "You really saved me."

Eternatus roared out quietly before I used it's body to stand straight up. My hand resting on it's back as it led me back to where Calyrex waited, a few villagers shouting their praise to me, though I ignored them. All that mattered to me was my partner.

As we made our way to our little secret hiding place I could feel my fear relax. Eternatus saved me, it really did!

I helped it and in returned it helped me. I was barely paying attention to the words Calyrex spoke to me, which it took note of. Calyrex bowed his head to me and whispered out to me. "I'll meet you there." I smiled to Calyrex and gave my thanks before turning around and walking Eternatus through the the cold village.

"You did good." I finally spoke as we left the village. Eternatus looked up to me and just let out a low roar.

"You braced the cold to come out and help me when you didn't have too. I appreciate it more than you realize."

Eternatus nudged my side and I laughed weakly. "I wish I could understand you. You were so brave." I whispered, my boots crunching against the snow with each step, my hand grazing against Eternatus's side. "Do you want to return to your ball?" I asked it. "It's quite chilly." I added with a small laugh and huff.

Eternatus roared out and shook it's head stubbornly and I smiled. "You're the best."

Eternatus gazed deep into my eyes and I felt like I was the safest person on the planet. Nothing to worry about with Eternatus on my side.

"Is this a thanks for helping you with Rose?" I asked with a laugh.

Eternatus growled lowly at the name but picked right back up and roared.

"Hah. Let's keep helping each other, okay?" I smiled, hugging the pokèmon tightly, who turned it's head to return the hug.


End file.
